1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless communication devices, and more particularly to frequency error estimation and single radio wireless devices implementing multiple wireless standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless devices such as smart phones and tablet computers have become increasingly sophisticated. In addition to supporting telephone calls, many wireless devices now provide access to the internet, email, text messaging, and navigation services using the global positioning system (GPS). Furthermore, because of the nearly continuous evolution and migration of wireless communication standards, many of these mobile devices are capable of operating within a number of radio access technologies and corresponding standards.
More particularly, some wireless devices may have necessity and the corresponding capability to switch operation between technologies for a variety of reasons such as the availability of a given technology in the current coverage area, or the operating mode of the wireless device, for example. However, depending on the available technology, the wireless device may have to operate under less than optimum conditions. For example, call quality, data transfer speed, GPS accuracy and/or availability may all be unacceptably reduced.